Idiota
by Miu0
Summary: .:AU:. —No importa si peleamos mucho—continúe—yo te quiero mucho—lo último que dije hizo que se ruborizara. Sus manos estaban sobre mi pecho y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío lentamente. [Reto Bonus: Kecleorama, del foro DexHolders del prof.Oak]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** Leve DualRivalShipping (CherenxBianca); AU; Drabble

Fic, (atrasado), participante del Reto Bonus: Kecleorama, del foro DexHolders del

* * *

—Y eso es todo lo que hay que hacer—finalizó de hablar Bianca con cierto deje de orgullo y chispas en los ojos, tal vez porque puede mandarme, es poca cosa, pero le hace feliz.

—No es tan difícil—reconocí suspirando aliviado. Creí que sería algo más complicado cuando Bianca me dijo que si quería ayudarla en un trabajo y puso una sonrisa maquiavélica, lo cual me puso nervioso—, solo es pintar la habitación.

Observé la habitación de color blanco, era pequeña lo cual era mejor para pintar además de ser de forma cuadrada, de alto serían unos 2 metros y medio ya que con la mano puedo tocar el techo.

—Pues, ahora te puedo dar órdenes—me apuntó con algo de altanería no muy característico en ella—, ahora yo soy la jefa—se señaló con el pulgar con orgullo.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, jefa—dije algo fastidiado, no me está gustando la actitud que está tomando, tal vez está pasando mucho tiempo con N y Touko.

—Cállate—ordenó inflando sus mejillas como niña pequeña.

Reí un poco—tampoco es que la ropa te ayude mucho—analice su vestimenta, era una camisera holgada gris junto a unos jeans desgastados y unas deportivas en el mismo estado. Buena elección para hacer trabajo de carpintería, pero no para ser jefa.

Miró su ropa, se ruborizó cruzándose de brazos, desvió su mirada a la única ventana que había.

Carraspeé un poco acomodando mis anteojos—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Touko? —pregunté tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Me miró de reojo, creo que está enojada—Llegara tarde—dicho esto se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación y tomó un tarro de pintura junto a una brocha—mejor empieza a pintar.

De alguna manera, me sentí mal. ¿Dije algo malo? Por lo que recuerdo, no.

Tomé otro tarro de pintura color marrón que estaba cerca de mi junto a una brocha.

Comenzamos a pintar en silencio, era algo incómodo la verdad, esperaba que dijera algunas bromas o comentarios divertido o algo por el estilo. Estábamos en paredes paralelas por lo que solo el sonido de las brochas contra la pared y la pintura goteando se escuchaban, eso y que murmurabas cosas con cierto enfado.

 _No entiendo a las mujeres. Creo que prefiero los libros._

Solté un suspiro cansado, cerré los ojos, dejando de pintar. No sé lo que habré hecho, pero quiero solucionarlo. Primer paso, disculparme.

Abrí mis ojos, con decisión me giré, traté de decir algo, pero mi vista, o mejor dicho mis anteojos, fueron cubiertos de pintura marrón al igual que mi playera blanca y mi pantalón deportivo.

Un tarro cayó al suelo pues se escuchó cuando choco en el suelo, al igual que una sonora carcajada de quien conozco muy bien.

 _Reconsiderare lo de la disculpa._

—Venganza de Bianca, ¡hecha! —sonrió triunfante la rubia apuntándose con el pulgar.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, solo quería disculparme de algo que ni si quiera sé que dije, y ella me arroja pintura por venganza. Debería ser maduro y hablar pacíficamente, pero para cuando me di cuenta ella estaba cubierta de pintura marrón mirándose con horror su playera gris totalmente manchada y yo con un tarro de pintura marrón en las manos.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de recomponerme, me sentí mal de alguna forma.

Tragué grueso, si se enojó antes por algo que dije y no sé qué rayos era, qué hará ahora con algo que hice y estoy consciente de mi acto.

 _¿Por qué solo con ella no puedo pensar bien?_

— ¡Cheren! —me reprochó fulminándome con la mirada.

—Al menos ahora tu ropa esta mejor ahora—espera, ¿qué?

¿Qué? —se cruzó de brazos algo enfadada esperando a que dijera algo.

 _Maldita adolescencia, ¿qué me has hecho?_

Me sentía nervioso e intimidado ante la mirada que me lanzaba. Se me acercó peligrosamente estando demasiado cerca.

 _Su mejilla derecha estaba manchada de pintura._

Respiré hondo sin dejar que me intimidara por completo— ¿Por qué rayos te enojas? —pregunté tratando de no alzar la voz—, para empezar, tú comenzaste con este juego y el hecho de que ambos estemos cubiertos de pintura.

Mordió su labio inferior bajando la mirada, pero aún podía notar su enfado.

Con una mano levante su mentón, ella relajó su mirada algo confundida pero aun con un deje que enfado. Le sonreí con sinceridad.

—No sé porque estás enojada, Bianca—con la otra mano le comencé a acariciar su cabello el cual estaba algo manchado con pintura, ella se sobresaltó un poco.

Me miraba con cierto brillo, como si estuviera ilusionada.

—No importa si peleamos mucho—continúe—yo te quiero mucho—lo último que dije hizo que se ruborizara. Sus manos estaban sobre mi pecho y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío lentamente—porque eres mi mejor amiga, Bell.

Se detuvo abruptamente, bajó por completo la mirada, mi sonrisa desapareció mostrándome algo preocupado al escuchar un sollozo.

—Bell, ¿estas bi-

Un puño en el estómago fue suficiente para doblarme del dolor. Se alejó rápidamente de mi gritando un _idiota_ al aire, mire como dejaba un rastro de pintura marrón con sus pisadas hacia la salida.

De la nada apareció Touko en el marco de la puerta, miró hacia donde se había ido Bianca preocupada, se giró donde estaba yo mirándome de manera acusatoria para luego retirarse.

No entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Esta situación me dejó un mal sabor de boca llenándome de amargura.

Me senté en el piso, miré por la ventana, ya estaba atardeciendo. Observé la habitación una vez más, estaba a medio pintar junto a unas grandes manchas marrón en el suelo.

Sonreí para mis adentros, tal vez si soy un idiota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, mas les vale, lo he borrado como tres veces -pac man enojado llorando-**

 **Pero bueno, me salio medio raro pero aun así me gustó XD**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**

 **Bye-bye :D**


End file.
